


Tutoring

by SunAndMoonlight



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Minor Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Tutoring, teen for language and drinking, there are a thousand tutoring au's for them so i wrote one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAndMoonlight/pseuds/SunAndMoonlight
Summary: Wylan is Jesper's math tutor- the rest is basically fluffIs anyone else vibrating with excitement after that trailer BECAUSE I SURE AM!
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Tutoring

Wylan’s room was tidy, organized, and depressingly drab. Who could blame him? He’d grown up hating his home- it’s not like he had a depth of experience interior decorating. He often looked at the gray-painted walls and wished he had done more to make the place his own, but the only non-useful item he owned was a framed photo of his mother, propped next to his alarm clock.

Walking into Jesper’s room for the first time made him miss his own.

“It’s the first week,” Wylan blurted.

Jesper glanced at him over the pen he was trying to balance on his nose. “Sure is.”

“How did you make this mess so fast?”

Wylan couldn’t spot a square inch of gray paint. The walls were covered in posters, crooked corners rolling forward, photos of people he didn’t recognize, a banner proudly declaring Jesper a Ketterdam Highschool Alum. Rumpled clothes migrated across the floor, and a pile of sneakers had laid siege to his closet. 

Jesper grinned, pen sliding off his face and landing on what may have been a discarded pair of boxers. Wylan tried not to think about it. 

“The team came a few weeks early to train. When I’m not there, I’m here,” he said, then spread his arms behind him dramatically. “I’ve been so _bored_.”

Wylan picked his way over to Jesper’s desk. “Classes will fix that, I guess.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I only went to one lecture and I already have no idea what my math professor is talking about.”

Wylan pursed his lips to keep from smiling. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was about Jesper that made him want to laugh more, talk more. It made him nervous, but he was too curious to resist. 

That was how this had started: Wylan, escaping his room to study on the common room couch. Jesper had crashed through the door with a handful of friends, all talking over each other and flopping onto the chairs a few feet away. Wylan had turned back to his homework, secretly relishing the uptick in atmosphere. The oppressive quietness of his room had started to wear on him, reminding him too much of his father’s house. This was a nice change. 

“Sorry, are we bothering you?” 

Wylan’s head snapped up in time to see Jesper fold his gangly limbs onto the couch next to him. Up close, Wylan saw the design on his t-shirt was a pair of old fashioned pistols.

“Huh?” was all he’d managed in response.

“Shit, that looks complicated,” Jesper muttered, peering at Wylan’s work. “What class is that for?”

“Um, calc 3.” 

Jesper puffed out his cheeks, exhaling heavily. “How can you even read this stuff?”

Oh, the irony. But Wylan found himself smiling anyways- something about the easy way this stranger carried himself made him a little more relaxed. 

“It’s not so bad, I like math.” 

“Math is always my worst class. You must be really good.” Jesper’s eyes had widened, leaning forward. “Hey, can you tutor me? I’ll pay you!” 

“You can tell him to fuck off if you want,” one of Jesper’s friends called over. Jesper waved him off impatiently, still looking at Wylan. 

_No, I don’t think I have time. They have tutors at the student center, though_ , said Wylan’s brain. 

“Sure,” said Wylan’s mouth. _What the hell?_

His answering grin was blinding, and Wylan felt his sanity slip away a little more. “Thanks, man! I’m Jesper, by the way.”

That had been three days ago. Now Wylan stood examining Jesper’s desk critically, trying to make sense of the piles of books and scattered papers. 

“I don’t think there’s enough space- we can- go in my room, I guess?” Wylan congratulated himself for getting through that sentence without blushing.

Jesper shrugged. “Fine by me.” He swept on his backpack and hefted his desk chair into his arms.

“You’re bringing your chair?”

“Unless you’re gonna sit in my lap,” Jesper said, winking. 

Wylan flushed scarlet and looked away. _So much for that._

Jesper just laughed, nudging him on the shoulder as he scooted past him. “I’m kidding, jeez. You’re so serious.”

“I am not,” Wylan said seriously. Jesper snorted.

He pushed open his door and cringed. Jesper’s room might be a mess, but at least it looked like someone lived there.

_Maybe I should buy some posters. At least pretend to be a normal college student._

“Sorry, it’s kind of empty,” he said, dropping his own bag. 

“Well, it _is_ only the first week,” Jesper said graciously. This time, Wylan couldn’t stop the little laugh that escaped him, and Jesper looked oddly smug. 

____________

They were elbows deep into Jesper’s math assignment and Wylan’s patience was thinning. Jesper never stopped moving- jiggling his foot, rocking his chair back and forth, clicking his pen. Wordlessly, Wylan pulled it out of his hand and replaced it with a very non-clickable pencil. 

Jesper’s smiled apologetically. “I know, it’s annoying.” 

“I’ll get used to it. Here, this one’s wrong, but you’re close, just-”

And on they continued, making good progress, despite his fidgeting. Jesper was a fast learner when Wylan kept him on track.

“You’re good at this,” Jesper noted, muffled by the cap of a pen that had found its way into his mouth. 

_Years of experience_ , Wylan thought. 

They agreed to meet twice that week, but after that first session, Jesper was a fixture. Wylan got used to the sight of him sprawled on the floor by his door, staring at his phone while waiting for Wylan to get back from class, dropping a coke into his hand before they started studying, waving at him across campus. 

That Friday, Wylan caught him in the dining hall. 

“Here,” he said, holding out his fist.

Jesper stuck his hand out immediately. “You got me a present?” he asked, eyes glinting.

Wylan dropped a small ball into his palm. “It’s a fidget toy. It gives you something to do besides click a pen while you’re working, to help you focus.” Wylan pointed to the ring that circled the little ball. “You spin that.”

Jesper gave it an experimental twist, enjoying the subtle ticking feeling. “Huh. Does it work?”

“Um, some people like them.” Wylan feigned nonchalance, suddenly embarrassed. But Jesper just grinned, holding the ball in one hand and twisting the ring with his thumb.

“I like it. Thanks, Wy.”

Wylan looked away, face burning at the new nickname. “You’re welcome.” 

____________

Outside the familiarity of his room, it was a little more surreal- Wylan had managed to make it two years into college keeping everyone around him at arm’s length, but Jesper was one of the up and coming players on the university’s soccer team, and his personality made him universally popular. He was always surrounded by a group of equally boisterous teammates, never missing an opportunity to shout “Hey, Einstein!” across the grass, grinning and waving. Wylan would blush on cue, raising his hand in acknowledgment while Jesper’s friends dragged him forcibly to class. 

He seemed to thrive off teasing Wylan, always coming up with new nicknames, flipping his words into jokes. Wylan acclimated slowly, letting himself crack smiles and little laughs, relaxing bit by bit. He’d spent years working hard to hide in public, and change was slow going. 

_It helps that he’s hot_ , whispered Wylan’s traitorous brain. He grit his teeth and focused on the equation in front of him. _I will not ruin my first college friendship_ , he told himself fiercely. 

____________

Two weeks later, Jesper presented his first test with a flourish, gesturing to the 89% written at the top. 

“Nice job,” Wylan said, grinning. The rush of satisfaction he felt on his behalf surprised him.

Jesper fanned Wylan’s face with the stack of papers, fluffing the curls on his forehead. “Better watch out, Einstein, I’m coming for your spot.” 

“Keep it up and there’s another spinner in it for you,” Wylan said, batting his hand away. 

Jesper wiggled his eyebrows. “If I get an A on the next one, can I pick my prize?”

Wylan’s face felt warm, but that feeling of ease stayed. “I take it back. No more prizes. Just the satisfaction of getting good grades.” 

“Noooo, I’ll be good! I want more fidget stuff.”

“Plenty of work to do, then,” Wylan said, gesturing to the desk. 

____________

Wylan was picking up his coffee from the drink counter when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he yanked his headphones out of his ears and whipped around to see Nina Zenik, one of the girls who lived on the floor below them.

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry,” she laughed, steadying the hand holding his coffee. 

He exhaled, heartbeat slowing. “Hi, Nina.”

Wylan liked Nina. His first day of freshman year, he got lost trying to figure out where to get his student ID- she’d found him glaring at the unreadable map in his hand and led him by the arm to the admin building, chatting his ear off the whole way. She was sweet, and generous, and her boyfriend was one of the most terrifying people he’d ever met. 

“I didn’t know you were the one tutoring Jesper!” Nina gestured behind her, where Jesper was approaching, one arm cradling two coffees and pastries. With a small thrill, Wylan realized he was holding the fidget toy in his other hand. Nina snatched one of the pastries and dug an elbow into Jesper’s side. “You never tell me anything! Asshole.”

“Ow, Zenik, watch the drinks!” He winced, then brightened when he saw Wylan. “Hey, Einstein. Don’t let her scare you, she’s always this loud. You get used to it.” 

Nina just rolled her eyes, stuffing pieces of cinnamon roll into her mouth. 

“I don’t think you can accuse anyone of being loud,” Wylan noted.

Nina crowed with laughter, frosting on her face.

Jesper put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “You wound me. Watch, I’m gonna be so fucking quiet and studious tonight, you won’t know what hit you.”

“We’ll see,” Wylan shrugged, a smile tugging at his mouth. 

Nina was looking back and forth between them, her eyebrows slowly inching towards her hairline.

Wylan felt a blush rising, which he fought valiantly. “Um, I actually have to get to class, but- I’ll see you guys later?” 

“Yeah, he’ll see you later,” Nina said, grinning.

Jesper glared at her, pushing her towards the sidewalk. “Alright, that’s enough. See you, Wy.” 

Wylan hurried away before he could think too hard about what she meant. 

After that, Nina made it a point to talk to him more, sitting with him in the dining hall, bringing him into conversations with her friends in the dorm’s common room. Wylan had been intimidated by her boyfriend before, but he quickly learned that underneath Matthias was a huge softie. The other friends she shared with Jesper had been equally frightening, but Inej was actually very sweet, and Kaz probably wouldn’t kill him. Probably. 

Wylan realized that for the last several weeks, he’d spent very little time alone. He felt a sudden rush of fondness for the group of misfits that he’d been roped into. Somewhere along the way, the sprawling university campus had stopped feeling like an arena to prove himself, and started feeling like a place he already belonged. 

____________

On one rainy afternoon, Jesper slumped into his chair like the clouds had followed him inside. He pulled his notebook out of his bag and glared at it, uncharacteristically silent. Wylan eyed him warily and waited for an explanation. When he didn’t get one, he sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Bizarrely, Wylan almost smiled. _He’s cute when he’s pouting_ , he thought, but it was shadowed by a wave of real worry. 

“You’re looking at that notebook like it spat in your face.”

Jesper scoffed lightly, not meeting his eyes. 

“Fine, I guess we’ll just sit here until it catches on fire,” Wylan said, nudging Jesper’s chair with his foot. _Please talk_. 

Jesper laughed a little, finally, and shrugged. 

“Bad day at practice. Then we had a pop quiz in class, and I tanked it- my brain just doesn’t work sometimes. I don’t know.” 

Wylan frowned. “Was it stuff we haven’t worked on?” 

“It was all stuff I know, but I just couldn’t- sometimes I can’t focus no matter what I do.”

Wylan was quiet for a moment, debating changing the subject. “Do you...do you have ADHD?” 

Jesper laughed loudly, startling him. “Yeah? Isn’t it super obvious?” 

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean-”

Jesper waved a hand. “It’s fine, it’s just a pain in the ass sometimes. Today was a bad day.” 

_He really doesn’t care if I know_ , Wylan thought. He knew his father had twisted his ideas of the world, convincing him he needed to make his problems into terrible secrets, but he was still caught off guard by the ease with which people could announce their own struggle. Again he felt that strange impulse Jesper brought out of him- a tiny bit of his own reckless bravery.

“I can’t read.”

Jesper’s head snapped up, looking at him directly for the first time since he’d sat down. “What?”

“I’m good at math and science, but I can’t-” he huffed, embarrassed, and tired of feeling embarrassed, and just _tired_ \- “I can’t read. Or, barely- I have really bad dyslexia.” He cringed, bracing for incoming judgment like it was a bucket of ice water. 

Jesper sat back in his chair, eyes wide. “So _that’s_ why you don’t have any textbooks!”

“I- I get the audiobooks.” 

“Wait, wait- is that why you always make me read the word problems? I thought it was so I would focus more!”

Wylan’s ears burned. “Well, that too…” Guilt swirled in his stomach, but Jesper didn’t seem angry, just curious. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” Wylan asked. He hated how small his voice sounded.

“No.” Jesper was watching him carefully. “Why would I be mad?”

“I- never mind.” Wylan shook his head, trying to reorient himself. “I just meant that I get it. There are resources through the school and stuff, and I get by, but sometimes it just…sucks.” 

“You’re telling me,” Jesper said, rubbing his forehead. “Aren’t you on a full scholarship? I knew you were smart, but damn.” 

Wylan looked away, muttering, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Typical,” Jesper laughed. “Just take the compliment.” 

“Alright.” He found he actually could. Jesper knew him, and he meant it. “But, you, too. It’s hard, but you do really well.”

Jesper leaned forward, cupping his hand around his ear. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. You said I was a triple threat, attractive-athletic-genius?”

Wylan snorted and shoved his shoulder. “Don’t push it.” 

In bed that night, Wylan stared at his gray ceiling. He’d spent years fearing what had happened today- and he’d survived. 

Wylan curled on his side, looking at the two desk chairs in the corner. Jesper did most of his studying with Wylan, even when he wasn’t tutoring him. Wylan realized Jesper’s chair had stayed in his room since that first day. He smiled, letting the warmth of that thought carry him to sleep. 

____________

It was a hot afternoon, the air sweet while the grass baked in the sun. Jesper spun his chair to stare out the windows.

“Come on.” Wylan pushed his textbook towards him. “There’s only a couple more problems.” 

Jesper spun again to look at him. “Don’t you want to go out? It’s gorgeous. How many more days like this will we have?

“Probably a few months’ worth,” Wylan said reasonably, trying not to fixate on his use of ‘we’. 

The chair creaked as Jesper scooted closer, fixing Wylan with the strongest puppy eyes he could muster.

 _I can’t believe this is working_ , Wylan thought, resolve slipping. He rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine. Let's see you be the tutor for once.”

Jesper was up in a flash, steering Wylan out the door, bragging about hitherto unseen teaching skills. They found Nina on the field outside the dorm, sunbathing while Matthias kicked a soccer ball around. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and lifted her sunglasses. “One of you, please play with Matthias so I can tan in peace.”

Matthias jogged up to them, ball under his arm. “Wylan, you play?” His face was so eager Wylan had to suppress a snort. He’d clearly been bored. 

“No, but I’m willing to learn.” 

Jesper showed him the basics and they chased the ball around the field, bare feet digging into the grass.

“Hey, you’re fast!” Jesper’s eyes were bright. 

Wylan shrugged, pleased. “I ran track in high school.” 

They didn’t really do anything besides pass between the three of them, but Wylan still felt slightly drunk on laughter, legs burning. He stared at the horizon, the hazy sky turning gold while the sun set. 

_I’m going to remember this_ , his thought suddenly. _No matter what happens in the rest of my life, right now I’m happy_.

Eventually, Nina and Matthias said their goodbye’s and made their way back to their apartment, taking the ball with them. Wylan was sprawled on the grass next to Jesper, enjoying the last rays of sun, when Jesper leaned into his field of vision.

“What are you doing on Friday?” 

Wylan jolted, sure he’d misheard. “I don’t think I have plans.” Could he…?

“You should come to this party Nina’s throwing.” 

Wylan’s heart crashed. _Stupid._

Jesper plowed on- “It’ll be fun, some people from the dorm will be there, and my team- well, Matthias can be a buzzkill sometimes, but mostly everyone’s really cool, and we’ll have drinks and stuff, so… do you want to come?”

Wylan had never been to a party that he liked, but Jesper had a stupid, hopeful look on his face.

“Sure,” he heard himself say. 

____________

Wylan paused outside the house, the bass of the music vibrating through the door. His experience with parties ranged from tolerable to nauseating, but he’d never been to one with so many people he’d considered friends. He’d never had so many people he considered friends, period, so he let himself feel cautiously optimistic as he stepped inside. 

The air in the house felt ten degrees hotter and a thousand times more humid. Wylan was scanning the crowd for a familiar face when Nina flew towards him, cheeks flushed and tipsy, dragging Matthias behind her. 

“You came!” she squealed, throwing her free arm around him. “Now Jesper can stop pouting.” 

“What do you mean?” The muffled words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, her arm still squeezing him into her chest. 

She pulled back, a knowing smirk on her face. “What, you don’t know?” 

Before he could answer, Jesper appeared next to her. “Hey, don’t suffocate him.” 

“Please, he would be so lucky,” Nina said, rolling her eyes. “I gotta go check on something, but come find me later!” She raised her hand in a mock salute, and Matthias nodded at him once before they disappeared back into the crowd. 

“That means they’re gonna hook up in a corner somewhere. They’ll be back later,” Jesper said, sounding resigned. He turned back to Wylan, bouncing slightly on his feet. “I wasn’t sure you’d come. Do you… want to get a drink? Or something?” 

Wylan took in Jesper’s open face, the unfamiliar hesitance in voice. A thought was taking root in his chest, gently unfurling warm tendrils through his body. 

He smiled. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

“Well,” Jesper led the way to a table cluttered with bottles, “we have a broad selection of beer, vodka, mixers, beer, and more beer.” 

Wylan laughed while he poured himself a screwdriver, adding a generous helping of juice to mask the cheap liquor. “You guys really go all out.” He raised his cup and tapped it against Jesper’s beer, then took a long drink. With a rush of satisfaction, Wylan realized he was staring. 

Jesper was stepping forward, mouth open to say something, when someone crashed into him. Wylan didn’t know his name, but he recognized him as another member of the soccer team. 

“Hey!” he shouted in Jesper’s ear. “We’re playing beer pong, let’s go.” He pulled Jesper’s arm, struggling to move someone several inches taller than him.

Jesper looked back and forth between them, torn- Wylan waved his hand. “I want to say hi to Inej anyways.” He watched as Jesper joined the game, tamping down his disappointment.

Wylan found Inej sitting with Kaz, a healthy distance from the chaos of the drinking games in the living room. He always found her company relaxing, and Kaz was surprisingly hilarious if you could decode his cutting sarcasm. They talked for a while, occasionally distracted by shouting from across the room. Jesper was shining, surrounded by friends, his laughter echoing off the walls. 

When the noise and the press of bodies began to feel tiring, Wylan found his feet carrying him outside. He stepped out onto a small porch, releasing a sigh as the door slid shut and dulled the sound of the crowd. The stars were bright, the air warm- it was nice, he thought, settling onto a step. 

Wylan had been sitting and sipping his drink for a few minutes when he heard the door slide open. The noise of the crowd grew, then muffled again. He felt a hand nudge his head, and Jesper sat beside him.

“Everything ok?” 

Wylan could feel his eyes on his face, but it didn’t make him nervous. The blanket of night air was still over him, and it felt like the porch they sat on had detached from the rest of the world, filling him with a calm sort of confidence. Jesper, on the other hand, was even more jittery than usual.

“Sorry,” he said, running his hand over the back of his neck. “I should’ve known this wouldn’t really be your scene.”

Wylan shook his head. “I’m glad you invited me, it’s just kind of loud.” 

Jesper let out a short laugh. “Yeah, they can get kind of rowdy.” His knee was bouncing, and on a whim, Wylan reached out his hand and steadied it. Jesper froze completely.

“Jesper,” Wylan wasn’t sure what to say, but he was gripped by the feeling that if he couldn’t talk to Jesper on a night like this, he never would. “We’re friends, right?” 

_You know me, right? You can see me?_

An unreadable expression crossed Jesper’s face. “Yeah, of course we’re friends.” His tone was casual, but Wylan had never seen him hold so still. 

“Do you-” Wylan stopped again, frustrated. His thoughts were a jumble of small, random memories: Jesper chewing his pen while he studied, furiously twisting the fidget toy, kicking up grass while he ran. Underneath it all, that thrumming, warm feeling in his chest. Jesper’s eyes were still on his face. He looked like he was holding his breath. 

_Fuck it._ He grasped the back of Jesper’s arm and pulled him into a clumsy kiss. 

For a terrifying moment, Jesper didn’t move, and Wylan cursed his inability to read the room or anything else- then he heard Jesper’s beer bottle clatter as he tossed it away blindly, wrapping both his arms around him. Wylan was dizzy with relief, and happiness, and the thrill of being kissed, even though Jesper’s smile made his teeth get in the way. 

Jesper leaned back abruptly. “Wylan,” Jesper said seriously, “don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

“I- what?” Wylan said, a little breathless.

“Talking about being my friend! I thought you were gonna tell me you’re straight!”

Wylan burst out laughing, his head thunking onto Jesper’s shoulder. 

“Laughing at my pain, Einstein?” Jesper teased, poking him in the side.

“I’m an idiot,” Wylan said. “I wanted to do that for a long time, but I was too scared.” 

“What, come out as straight?” Jesper took Wylan’s face in his hands, looking solemn. “You are so brave for telling me. I feel so special.”

“Shut up,” Wylan snorted, goofy smile pushing into Jesper’s palms. 

“Make me~” he crooned. 

Wylan kissed him again. 

_I’m going to remember this._

A few minutes later, Wylan stood up. “Come on, I don’t wanna miss the rest of the party.” He took Jesper’s hand, leaning back heavily to pull him to his feet. Jesper slung an arm around his shoulders, turning them towards the door- in time to see Nina’s face smashed against the window, grinning maniacally, giving them a double thumbs up. 

Wylan’s face caught fire. “Oh god.”

Jesper groaned. “We’re _never_ gonna hear the end of this.” 

But sitting with his friends, his feet resting on Jesper’s lap while he tapped a rhythm on his ankle, Wylan didn’t think he wanted to hear the end of this story. 


End file.
